Burning Wind: United as One
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: Takuya and Izumi are finally going to achieve the one thing they've both dreamed of: marriage. MAJOR TAKUMI!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official _Digimon Frontier_ characters.

***********************************************************************************************************************

****

BURNING WIND: UNITED AS ONE

Flames of Destiny Burn! Winds of New Beginnings Blow!

26-year-old Takuya Kanbara awoke at the sound of his alarm clock. He had moved out from home at the age of 19 and lived in his own apartment since then. He was pretty happy today. Actually, he was extremely happy today. Today was Takuya's wedding day. His dream had finally come true. He was about to be married to the woman of his dreams. Takuya quickly hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom. He showered, brushed his teeth, and relieved himself before making some breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and a bit of milk. But his mind wasn't focused on his present moment. Takuya was thinking about what would be happening within the next few hours. The moment when he would be married to Izumi Orimoto.

"I gotta call her," said Takuya as he put down his spoon. Reaching for the cordless phone, he quickly dialed Izumi's number and waited.

***

26-year old Izumi was getting ready for her wedding when her phone rang. Sighing, she walked over to where the phone was and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Hon," said Takuya.

"Glad to see you're up, Takuya," said Izumi.

"So, you ready yet?" asked Takuya.

"Not yet," said Izumi, "But I will be eventually."

"You excited?" asked the warrior of fire.

"Shouldn't I be?" asked Izumi, fake-pouting.

Takuya just chuckled. "I think I should let you finish getting ready," he said.

"Guess so," said Izumi, "I can't wait to see you again, Takuya."

"And I you," said Takuya, "We'll see each other again later today."

"And that will be at the altar," said Izumi. She quickly said good-bye and hung up. Taking a deep breath, Izumi went back to getting ready.

***

Takuya hung up the phone and quickly finished his breakfast. After putting the dishes in the dishwasher, he went back to his room and made his queen-sized bed. He then went to the closet and took out a second pillow, which he put on the other side of the bed. Izumi's things would be brought over later on by her parents, but Takuya wanted everything to be ready. The two of them had decided to live at Takuya's apartment once they tied the knot.

"I must be the luckiest man in all of Japan," said Takuya. Just then, he heard the doorbell ring. He walked out of his room and towards the door. He looked through the peephole and smiled. He quickly undid the locks and opened the door, revealing two men with black hair dressed in tuxes. One of them had long hair while the other had shorter, but thicker, hair.

"Kouji. Kouichi. Great to see you guys again," said Takuya as he let his two friends in and shut the door.

"We thought you were getting ready," said Kouichi.

"I am," Takuya replied.

"I sincerely hope you're not going to attend your own wedding dressed like that," said Kouji.

Takuya looked down at himself and blushed a bit. He was wearing nothing but a T-shirt and his boxers.

"You're right," said Takuya, "I better get dressed." He walked over to a covered object hanging from a coat hook and removed the plastic. It was the tuxedo that Takuya would be wearing. It was more elegant than either Kouji's or Kouichi's, considering the fact that Takuya was the groom.

"Come on, let's get cracking," said Kouji, "We're on a tight schedule."

"Alright, keep your pants on," said Takuya as he took his tux down and went to change.

***

Bokomon and Neemon were already at the church watching the preparations. Both Digimon wore white dress shirts, black ties, and brown dinner jackets along with their pants.

"This is a nice place for a wedding," said Bokomon, "Nice day, too."

"Wedding?" asked Neemon.

Bokomon immediately reached for Neemon's waistband. However, since it was a formal occasion, Neemon wasn't wearing sweatpants. Instead, he wore dress pants with a belt. So Bokomon did the second-best thing: he kicks Neemon in the butt.

"Bakamon!" he said, "How could you not know about the wedding?!"

"Oh, a _wedding_," said Neemon, nodding his head, "Uh, who's getting married?" That earned him another kick.

"Takuya and Izumi, idiot!" shouted Bokomon. He sighed. Even after all these years, Neemon was still as stupid as ever.

Just then, two winged beings dressed in armor walked in. One of them was male and was armored completely from head to toe. The other was feminine and carried a lance in one hand.

"Seraphimon and Ophanimon!" exclaimed Bokomon.

Indeed, the two guardian angels of the Digital World that hadn't been corrupted had arrived at the church.

"Hello again, Bokomon," said Ophanimon, "And Neemon, as well."

"We came to witness the union of the children of Fire and Wind," said Seraphimon.

"Well, they aren't children anymore," said Bokomon.

"They're big now," said Neemon.

Just then, they heard the church doors open. Turning around, the four Digimon saw a man in his early twenties carrying a box wrapped in bright silver paper enter the church. His hair was a dark brown, but not like Takuya's, and he wore a black tuxedo. With him was a woman in a purple dress, a white feathery boa scarf, and while gloves.

"Who is that?" asked Bokomon. He reached into his pants and pulled out his book, hoping to find some sort of reference as he flipped through his pages.

Neemon squinted his eyes a bit more (if that's even possible!) and took a good hard look. "Tomoki?" he asked.

"Baka! That can't be Tomoki!" shouted Bokomon.

"Actually, it is." Everyone turned and saw the man walking towards them.

"Tomoki?" asked Bokomon, "You've gotten so big."

23-year-old Tomoki Himi smiled at his old friends. "You look surprised to see me," he said.

"Who is that?" asked Neemon as he pointed at the woman Tomoki had come in with.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Mina," Tomoki introduced.

Bokomon and Neemon bowed respectfully before Mina. Bokomon quickly put his book away and resumed admiring the elegance of the church.

***

"You nervous, Takuya," asked Kouji.

"You could say that," said Takuya. He, Kouji, and Kouichi were now sitting inside a black limousine heading towards the church where Takuya's wedding would be held. Takuya was now dressed in his elegant black tuxedo and his hair hand been neatly combed and gelled back.

"Loosen up a bit," said Kouichi as he picked up the phone that connected him to the chauffeur, "Excuse me, could you please put on some music? Preferably something relaxing."

"One moment, Sir," said the chauffeur. A few seconds later, some soothing violin music could be heard over the speakers.

"Thank you," said Kouichi as he hung up, "Feeling any better, Takuya?"

A little," said the groom, "Kouji, I'm still surprised by how YOU were able to go through all this."

"I'm still surprised my twin brother, who's always been more of a loner than me, got hitched before I did," said Kouichi.

"It was nothing," said Kouji, "You guys have always known me to be cool and calm about a lot of things. And now, Akane and I are happily married and with a daughter. And I bet Ichino will be happy to see her favorite uncle again." Kouji grinned at his brother.

"Yeah right. I'm her ONLY uncle," said Kouichi, laughing, "Hey, we're here."

Takuya looked out the window and saw that they were, indeed, almost at the church. The chauffeur pulled up to the front and quickly got out. He opened the door and Takuya stepped out into the bright sunlight, which was practically glaring off his black shoes.

"Well, there's no turning back now," said Kouji.

"Yeah," said Takuya, still feeling a bit nervous, "Kouichi."

Kouichi dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small container and placed it in Takuya's outstretched hand. Takuya removed the cap and sprayed his mouth with a bit of mint before replacing the cap back over the nozzle and handing the mint spray back to Kouichi.

"I sincerely hope this goes well," said Kouji.

"I'm sure it will," Kouichi assured his brother, "Especially since Junpei finally gave in and accepted the fact that it was Takuya Izumi's heart was set on."

***

Izumi rode and a beautiful white limousine, which was elegantly decorated with puffy plastic flowers. She was wearing her wedding dress and her mother had come along with here. The reason for this was not only to make sure Izumi got there okay, but also to make sure that Takuya didn't see her in her dress until the ceremony had actually started.

"I'm nervous, Mom. But I'm also happy that I'm finally marrying Takuya," said Izumi.

"You'll be fine, sweetie," said Mrs. Orimoto as the limo pulled up right behind the one Takuya had arrived in.

***

Takuya sat on a chair in a room near the front of the church. Looking out the two-way mirror, which served as a window for him, he could see that many guests had already begin to arrive. He easily picked out Seraphimon and Ophanimon from among the crowd. Kouichi was out there ushering people to the pews while Kouji was elsewhere doing whatever a Best Man would do right before a wedding. There was truly no turning back now. He could see his parents and Shinya take their seats in one of the first two pews. He stood up and readjusted his tie before stepping out into the church and walking over to his spot near the altar.

__

It's now or never, thought Takuya. He watched as everyone took their seats as the last set of people came in and the front doors to the church were closed.

***

The organ slowly began to play. From his spot next to Takuya, Kouji watched as his three-year-old daughter, Ichino, slowly walked down the aisle covering the carpeted floor with while flower petals. He couldn't help but smile, seeing that the girl was rather happy and excited. This was the first wedding Ichino had ever attended and she was really gung ho about the whole thing. She approached the altar and set her now-empty basket said before going off to sit with her mother in one of the front pews.

Takuya took in a deep breath and prepared for what was to come next.

The organ began playing the wedding march and the doors to the backroom swung open, revealing Izumi in the glamorous white satin wedding dress. The dress covered her body except for a bit just below her neck and her arms. A long train trailed down from the back and swept along the floor. Izumi wore long white gloves that went past her elbows and she carried a lovely bouquet. On her head, she wore a white veil, which shrouded only her silky blonde hair. Takuya stiffened at the sight as his bride slowly approached him. Izumi stopped before her soon-to-be husband, who took her hands into his own and kissed them gently.

"You look beautiful, my fairy in the wind." Takuya said softly. It was a name Takuya had come up with shortly after they started dating. It was derived from Izumi's H-Hybrid form, Fairymon.

"This is the happiest moment of both our lives," said Izumi as she dropped one hand and allowed Takuya to lead her up to the altar by the other.

Takuya and Izumi ascended the steps to the altar and bowed before the priest, who, in this case, was, in fact, Seraphimon. The angel Digimon was wearing a priest's sash around his neck and held a missal in his hand.

"We are gathered here today to witness these two young people be united in holy matrimony," said Seraphimon in a clear loud voice, "If anyone has any objections as to why these two should NOT be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your piece."

A few people turned to Junpei, but the warrior of Thunder just shrugged and shook his head.

"In that case," Seraphimon continued, "You may now exchange the rings."

Takuya took Izumi's right hand and slid the golden diamond ring onto her middle finger, just as he had done when the two of them had gotten engaged. When Takuya was done, Izumi slid a golden men's ring onto Takuya's finger. Both rings fit perfectly. The two of them smiled at one another before turning back to Seraphimon.

"Do you, Izumi Orimoto, take Takuya Kanbara to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the angel Digimon.

"I do," answered Izumi.

"And do you, Takuya Kanbara, take Izumi Orimoto to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Seraphimon.

"I do," answered. Takuya.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," announced Seraphimon, "You may now kiss the bride."

Takuya and Izumi turned to face each other. Both of them stared into each other's eyes for a short while before leaning in closer. Their lips met halfway and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Applause echoed throughout the church as the guests wished the new couple well on their new life together.

"Well, our patience finally paid off," said Takuya as soon as he and Izumi pulled apart.

"It was worth it," said Izumi.

"Shall we head off to our reception, then?" Takuya asked as he held out his arm.

"Yes, we shall," said Izumi as she took Takuya's arm.

The newly-weds walked up the aisle together and out to the limousine that Izumi had ridden in earlier. It was pretty much the same except that now that was a heart on the back with more plastic flowers as a border. In the center of the heart in fancy silver were the words "JUST MARRIED." The chauffeur opened the door and Takuya allowed Izumi to get in before stepping into the limo, himself.

"Those two were meant for one another," said Kouji as he stood there with his wife's arm linked around his own and his daughter holding his free hand. They got into the Minamoto family car and followed the limo. The rest of the guests did the same as they took their own cars and headed towards the reception.

***

Takuya and Izumi got out at an expensive restaurant, where they were greeted by the entire restaurant staff.

"Please, allow me," said Takuya as he opened the door for Izumi.

"Takuya, you're so old fashioned," teased Izumi.

"No, it's just called proper etiquette," replied Takuya with a smile.

Izumi stepped inside and Takuya followed. It wasn't long before the wedding guests had arrived and parked their cars around the restaurant.

"Nice place to hold a reception," said Tomoki.

Inside, tables and chairs were set all over the restaurant. A row of tables had been formed on what appeared to be some kind of stage and covered with an elegant tablecloth, forming on long table. Takuya and Izumi were seated at the very center. On either side of them sat their families, along with Kouji, Junpei, Tomoki, Kouichi, Bokomon, and Neemon. A waiter came by and poured each of them a small glass of wine before others began to do the same with the rest of the guests.

"Well Takuya, you and Izumi now have your whole life ahead of you," said Kouichi, "What're gonna do?"

"We've got a few ideas," said Takuya, "Find a new place, travel the world, make money, have one or two kids, you get the idea."

"We get the idea," said Tomoki.

"So, what do you do now, Tomoki?" Takuya asked, "It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

"And a long time since I last called you Takuya-oniichan," replied Tomoki, laughing slightly, "Anyway, I now run a catering business."

"Catering?" Izumi asked.

"Right," said Tomoki, "Which reminds me, my employees should be here right about…now." At that exact moment, a group of people dressed in black dress pants and white jackets with the letters _HC_ (stands for _Himi Catering_) emblazoned onto the front and on the sleeves came in carrying trays of food. One of the caterers walked right up to Takuya and Izumi and lifted the cover off a tray, revealing a large assortment of various hors d'oeuvres.

"I made these ones myself," said Tomoki, "Try them."

"Okay," said Takuya. He took what appeared to be some sort of crab puff and fed it to Izumi, who simply took a bite out of it. "Well, how does it taste?"

"You should try it," said Izumi.

"Alright," said Takuya. He took the piece that he still held in his hand and placed it in his mouth. "This IS good!"

"I worked extra hard on those ones," said Tomoki.

"On a scale of one to ten, I'd rate these at eleven," complimented Izumi.

"Just wait until the main course comes," said Tomoki, grinning.

They didn't have to wait long. Apparently, Tomoki had cooked all the food that would be presented to Takuya and Izumi specifically himself. The only thing that topped the food's presentation was the taste.

"Admittedly, this is the best food I've tasted," said Kouji.

"Very good," added Kouichi.

"Cooked to perfection!" said Junpei.

"_Molto bueno_," Izumi said in Italian. Takuya smiled at the sound of her words. He had taken Italian classes back when they were in high school and could now speak fluent Italian. It was their way of being able to talk in public without anyone knowing a single word of what they were saying.

"I'll be right back," said Izumi.

"You're leaving me?" asked Takuya, fake-hurting.

Izumi couldn't help but giggle when she saw Takuya's pathetic attempt at giving her the sad puppy face. Takuya was terrible with the sad puppy face. She kissed him on the cheek and said to him, "I'll come back." She gave him another kiss before walking into a backroom.

"So, what've the rest of you been up to?" Takuya asked, trying to make conversation while he waited for his new wife to return.

"Well, right after I earned my Bachelor's in university, I went and studied music. Now I'm a professional musician," said Kouichi, "My main instrument's the violin and I also play in the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra."

"And I run a martial arts dojo downtown," said Kouji, "But that's not all I do. Since I can't really provide much for my family through the dojo alone, I also sell real estate."

"I can understand why," said Takuya.

"What about you, Junpei?" Kouichi asked.

"I sell carpets and furniture," answered Junpei.

"Alright!" said Takuya, "Maybe we can ask you and Kouji to come help us out whenever Izumi and I are looking for a new place."

"If you guys ever think about moving, give me a call," said Kouji, "Here's my card." He handed Takuya a small white business card. It had Kouji's full name, phone number, e-mail, and the name, address, and number for the company he worked for.

Just then, Izumi returned. She was now dressed in a shimmering purple silk dress and white gloves that went up past her elbows.

(A/N: I've only been to Chinese wedding receptions. And at all of them, the bride constantly goes back and forth changing her dresses. Plus, they also have the bride and groom play some rather "intimate" games.)

"Did I miss anything?" Izumi asked as she sat back down.

"Nothing major," said Takuya as he kissed his wife, "Kouichi's a musician, Kouji's both a martial arts teacher and a real estate agent, and Junpei is a carpet and furniture salesman."

"That's interesting," said Izumi. Just then, the host of the restaurant picked up a microphone and spoke into it.

"Alright, everyone!" said the host, "It's time to have some fun! Would the groom please step out into the middle of the floor?"

Reluctantly, Takuya got up from his chair and went to stand in the center of the empty floor space. The host reached into his pocket and produced several red envelopes with golden Chinese characters on them. (A/N: those are called _Lei si_)

"We are going to place these in various locations on the groom," continued the host, "It'll be the bride's task to find all of them and for both of them to do whatever the letter inside each one says."

Izumi was forced to look away while Takuya held out his arms as the host began to place the _lei si_ in various areas of his body. Eventually, Izumi was allowed to look. She went down onto the floor and looked over Takuya.

"Time begins…now," said the host. Izumi quickly began to search Takuya, causing him to blush. She found the first envelope inside one of the inner pockets of his dinner jacket.

"What does it say?" Takuya asked curiously.

"Let's find out," said Izumi. She opened the envelope and read the letter inside, which caused her to blush. Takuya looked over her shoulder to read it and blushed as well.

"Do we have to do this?" Takuya asked.

"Yes you do," said the host.

"Can't we at least do it where there are less people?" asked Izumi.

"Oh no. It has to be here," said the host.

Takuya and Izumi sighed before looking into each other's eyes. Taking in a deep breath, they leaned forward towards one another and kissed. They opened their mouths slightly and allowed their tongues to roam around freely in each other's mouths. After about ten minutes, all the _lei si_ had been found and the dares had all been completed. The happy couple thought the humiliation was finally over.

"And now for the next little game!" said the host as he held up two eggs, "The bride will now place each of these eggs in one of the groom's pant legs. Her goal is to get each egg into the opposite pant leg without cracking either one."

This caused both Takuya and Izumi to blush to the extreme, both of them knowing full well where the eggs would meet halfway.

***

The humiliation finally came to an end twenty minutes later. Now it was time for the bride and groom to share the first dance of the evening together. By now, Izumi had changed into a white and purple dress and her hair had been redone. Taking her hand, Takuya led Izumi out onto the dance floor. Kouichi had brought along his violin and had just finished tuning it.

"Are you ready?" the black-haired man asked.

"More than," answered Takuya.

Kouichi nodded and began to play. It started off slow, as did the dance between Takuya and Izumi. Kouichi closed his eyes and allowed his ears to guide him as he played the piece all by heart. He had poured his entire soul into writing this violin solo and it turned out to be his very best.

"You gotta admit, Kouichi's really good," Takuya said silently to Izumi.

"He _did_ say that he's been to music school," Izumi replied.

"So he did," said Takuya has he gave his wife another peck on the lips.

Izumi reached up and let her fingers run through Takuya's chestnut hair. She had done this before, remembering how soft Takuya's hair really was. But with the gel still holding it in place, it was practically rock-hard.

"I like your hair better when its natural," she said.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to comply, won't I?" said Takuya. He slipped a comb out from an inner pocket of his dinner jacket and combed out all the gel. Surprisingly, none of the gel flakes had fallen onto his tuxedo and Takuya was not willing to have people think that he had dandruff problems.

Kouichi finished his piece about three to five minutes later and everyone clapped. The black-haired musician removed his violin from under his chin and bowed.

"That was a great piece," said Takuya.

"It was _fantastico_," said Izumi.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Kouichi, "It's my best piece."

"You're amazing!" complimented Takuya, "Can you play anything else?"

"Anything your little hearts desire," assured Kouichi with a grin. Then he raised his hand into the air and snapped his fingers. "Now let's get all you other happy couples out there and enjoy the rest of the evening!" And with that, Kouichi sat back down and began to play another piece.

Kouji and his wife decided to let their daughter go off to play with some of the other kids that had come while the two of them walked out onto the floor and danced with each other. Tomoki stood up and offered his hand to Mina.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" he asked with the utmost perfect of manners.

"You may," said Mina as she took Tomoki's hand and allowed him to guide her to the dance floor.

As everyone danced, they knew that one thing was definite: Takuya and Izumi would be happy together forever.

***

Takuya unlocked the door of his apartment and allowed Izumi to walk in before him.

"So, this is where you live?" she asked

"Correction: this is where _we_ live now," said Takuya has he carried their wedding gifts indoors. He set the bags by the shoe tray and closed and locked the door. He took off his shoes and set them aside for cleaning before he placed them back in their box. He slipped on a pair of red slippers and opened a pack of purple ones for Izumi.

"Allow me to give you the grand tour," said Takuya as he took Izumi's hand and guided her through the apartment, "Here's the kitchen. This here is the dining room. Here we have the living room. This is the closet. Here we have the den. Next to it is the spare room. And on this side here is the master bedroom, which now officially belongs to both of us. Next to it is the bathroom." Takuya opened the door to the master bedroom and led Izumi in. The two of them saw some suitcases on the side and knew that Izumi's family had delivered her things.

"This is it?" asked Izumi.

"Well, yeah," Takuya said, "Until tonight, I always slept in this bed alone."

"Well, you won't have to anymore," said Izumi as she and Takuya pulled each other in for a long kiss.

"Why don't you go take a shower?" Takuya suggested after they pulled apart.

"Okay," said Izumi. She grabbed a few things from her suitcases before going off to the bathroom. When Izumi returned fifteen minutes later dressed in purple women's pajamas, she saw that Takuya had finished putting her things into the drawers and closet. And now her husband was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Takuya had removed his dinner jacket and tie, which were now resting on a chair.

"Your turn," Izumi said.

"Hope you save some hot water," said Takuya as he headed off. Some time later, he come out clad only in a white T-shirt and his flame-emblazoned boxers. He slid into bed under the covers with Izumi and the two of them stared into each other's eyes for a long time.

"We're finally here," said Izumi.

"Yeah," agreed Takuya, "Now every time I wake up, I'll see the item of my dreams laying right there in front of me." He reached up and caressed Izumi's cheek. Her skin felt so soft, he could just lie there stroking her cheek all night. "I love you with all my heart, Izumi."

"And I love you, too," said Izumi as she and Takuya shared a long kiss together.

***

Takuya awoke the next morning to find Izumi nestled nicely in his arms. He smiled as he gently stroked her beautiful golden locks. He just loved everything there was about Izumi. He thought back to when the two of them were only ten years old back when they first met on Worm. Takuya still missed the good old days, but nothing had made him happier than what had happened yesterday.

Izumi slowly awoke and found herself in Takuya's embrace. "Takuya," she whispered softly.

"Morning, sweetie," said Takuya as he kissed his wife on the forehead, "How did you sleep last night?"

"It was wonderful, especially since you were there with me," said Izumi.

"I try to offer the best there is," said Takuya. He quickly grabbed his boxers from a nearby chair and slid them on before getting out of bed while Izumi put on a white robe.

"So, what should we do first now that we're officially married?" Izumi asked.

"Well, we need to get to the airport by 2:30 if we want to catch our plane to London, England," said Takuya.

"Then, we better get packing," said Izumi, "I'll go shower first."

"I'll join you," said Takuya.

A few minutes later, Takuya and Izumi were fully dressed and packing their suitcases. Takuya was dressed in blue carpenter jeans, a brown leather belt, a tight black T-shirt that really brought out his physical features, and a red button-front T-shirt overtop. He also wore a wristwatch and some kind of necklace around his neck. Izumi had on a pair of white jeans and a black belt, as well as a light purple turtleneck tank top.

"I'm packed," said Takuya as he closed and locked his suitcase.

"Me, too," said Izumi, "But we still need some way to tell our suitcases apart from others."

"I've got that covered," said Takuya, "I had these made just for situations like these." Takuya went into one of his desk drawers in the den and returned with some large stickers. Izumi gasped when she saw them. They were the symbols of fire and wind, the same elements the two of them had back when they were kids.

"Pretty clever, don't you think?" Takuya asked with a grin as he stuck the symbol of fire sticker to his suitcase and the wind one to Izumi's.

"I think we're ready to go," said Izumi.

"Then in that case, let's go," said Takuya. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and carried the two suitcases to the door. Izumi went to the closet to grab their jackets. The happy couple quickly put on their shoes before going outside, locking the door, and taking their luggage down to Takuya's car.

Both of them knew that they would always be happy from the day before all the way to their dying days.

****

END OF CHAPTER 1

***********************************************************************************************************************

So, what did you all think of it? It's my very first Takumi fanfic.

Please read and review. Oh, and if you have any suggestions for names of Takuya & Izumi's **KIDS**, please include those in your reviews.


End file.
